Cutting tools such as the milling cutter described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-39387A (Patent Document 1) have been known as cutting tools used for machining workpieces such as metals. The milling cutter (cutting tool) described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a cutter main body (holder) that includes a tip pocket (pocket), and a throw-away tip (insert) mounted on a tip mounting seat of the tip pocket.
The milling cutter described in Patent Document 1 further includes a cutting fluid supply hole that is bored into the cutter main body and opens to the tip mounting seat, and a cutting fluid supply groove that is cut into the throw-away tip and communicates with the cutting fluid supply hole. A cutting edge of the throw-away tip is cooled by a cooling liquid (coolant) supplied via the cutting fluid supply hole and the cutting fluid supply groove.